Halloween at Park's Gym!
by Mr Emerid
Summary: This was basically to Start the Next Story, The Quest for Love is PAINFUL or something.....


HALLOWEEN AT PARKS' GYM.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lance laughed broadly, looking down from his Office window at the front entrance, seeing Various Pokemon setting up halloween decorations. Tommorow night was Halloween, and although he wasn't going to go trick or treating, he was going to have a sweet time anyway at the Costume Ball. The Pokemon accompanied by Trainers and their now over-used wallets had raided every Costume store in Viridian, bringing back hundreds of costumes. Lance had managed to get seven for his Pokemon and himself. Hitmonchan was dressed as Sherlock for the umpteenth time, Hitmonlee was Watson this Year, Scyther and Pinsir had matching Gangster suits with faint white stripes, Electabuzz was dressed as a Rock star, and Kangaskhan had a Football Uniform. Lance on the other hand had designed his own costume, consisting of his trademark Overcoat, Black pants, black Shirt, some white gloves, one of his Longswords from his collection, a White face mask, and a Long brimmed hat similar to Zorro's. He planned to surprise Sabrina, who had agreed to attend after he visited her in Saffron, by playing the masked Vigilante so to speak, and sweeping her off her feet. That was the plan anyway. He reviewed Russell's costume, which was a Pokemon trainer outfit, unimaginative true, but he had been adamant about that. Warmonger was going as himself, which was scary enough, and of course, the Poke-Player's were playing once again. They had offered to play for free anytime Lance wanted, so why pass up such an opportunity. Lance grinned and squinted looking down the road that led to his Gym. Sabrina was supposed to arrive tonight so She and Lance could get some quality time. Although Knowing Hitmonchan and Russell's knack for spying on them, he really didn't think that was going to happen. Lance grinned as he watched Ash and Misty helping the Pokemon, laughing as well. Three months since the wedding, and things were going along smoothly for them. Brock had stayed in Pewter, while Ash and Misty now worked in Parks' Gym as Pokemon trainers. Not surprisingly, Misty was exclusive to Water Pokemon while Ash was a bit more open minded. He tore his gaze away from them and back to his Computer, where he was writing the Monthly report to the Pokemon League. He sighed and went back to work.  
  
  
  
Sabrina Snuck up behind Ash and Misty, surprising them.  
"AH!" Ash cried, jumping. Misty grabbed his shoulder and steadied him, grinning at Sabrina.  
"SaMMP!" Misty cried, muffled by Sabrina's hand. She put a finger to her lips, then pointed upward at Lance's office. Misty slowly nodded in understanding, giggling as Sabrina removed her hand.  
"It's nice to see you again!" Ash whispered, shaking Sabrina's hand. She shook back, smiling.  
"Nice to see you two too. Listen, sorry to be abrupt, but I want to Surprise Lance by Teleporting into his office." Sabrina whispered. Misty put a hand to her mouth and nodded, containing a giggle.  
"We'll talk later." Sabrina whispered, then closed her eye's and dissapeared in a flash of white.  
  
  
Lance leaned back in his chair, clicking the button that would send the Report to the League. He sighed and groaned, rubbing his face. He stood up and stretched, trying to get the feeling back in his legs from sitting cross legged too long. Suddenly he felt two slender arms hug him, making him jump in surprise. He turned around and ended up staring into Sabrina's eyes. She smiled and laughed.  
"Surprise! I teleported in from the Entrance, hope you don't MPH...mmmm." She moaned as Lance hugged and kissed her. She disengaged from his hug and looked at him, smiling.  
"That was sudden." She said, smiling. Lance blushed slightly, a bit embarassed.  
"Sorry, couldn't resist. Teleported in from the Entrance? Since when did you become the romantic one?" Lance asked.  
"Probably after I met you." Sabrina Said, grinning. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.  
"It's great to see you Sabrina." Lance said simply, hugging her back.  
"Same for me Lance. We really have to work out a more pleasent schedule, maybe meet more than once a month?" Sabrina teased, pulling back and looking at him, not removing her arms.  
"I could go for that. But you'd be surprised how many trainers come through Viridian to challenge me." Lance sighed remorsefully. Sabrina grinned crookeldy, although a look of dissapointment and anger in her eye's evaded Lance.  
"And do any of them win?" Lance thought a moment.  
"No. So I end up giving a badge to anyone whose Pokemon last Five Minutes with Warmonger. Needless to say, that has not happened yet." Lance joked, also keeping his arms around her. Sabrina shook her head.  
"I won against him, and broke his leg I might add." Sabrina pointed out.  
"Yes, but you're a Gym Leader, you don't really have to have a badge." Lance countered. She smiled coyly.  
"Well then, how about a kiss instead?"  
"When did you become so Romantic? Oh Right, when you met me....No complaints." Lance smiled, then leaned over and kissed her, both closing their eyes as they held the kiss. Lance opened one eye when he heard a gagging noise and saw Hitmonchan standing in his Doorway, holding his throat like he was choking.  
"Hit mon, Mon chan mon mon chan!(Come on, That was the cheesiest scene I've ever seen!)" Hitmonchan teased. Lance took one of his arms away from Sabrina and waved towards Hitmonchan, motioning for him to go away.  
"Mon chan hit mon mon chan mon chan mon.(Fine fine, but I think I'm gonna puke. I....Oh god....I just got mental pictures....ahhhhh!)" HItmonchan yelled, running out the door. Lance just put his arm back around Sabrina.  
"MON CHAN HIT MON MON HIT MON MON MON HIT MON CHAN CHAN MON MON!(OH GOD! THE PICTURES! THEY BURN INSIDE MY MIND! SOMEONE HAVE KING KRAKEN BITE MY HEAD OFF OH THE HORROR! SABRINA AND LANCE ARE MAKING OUT! AH THE INHUMANITY!!!)" He screamed, running down the hall. Sabrina had ignored Hitmonchan, more focused on Lance at the Moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright, Give it." Russell ordered, looking at Warmonger who was Hugging a disco ball protectively.  
"Mong war!(NEVER!)"  
"We need it for the party."   
"War war mong er war.(Bite me you fat pig.)" Warmonger spat out. Russell hissed at Warmonger, and reached for the Ball. Warmonger pulled away towards the rear of his Restaurant where the Bruisers were talking about Lance and Sabrina.  
"Mon chan hit mon mon chan hit mon.(I'm telling you, it was the scariest thing...)"  
"Mon lee hit mon mon lee.(Love is not a scary thing, it is a blessed thing.)"  
"Mon hit CHAN...(But with LANCE...)" Hitmonchan joked. Electabuzz set down his Root beer and held up a finger.  
"Ewwect wecta electa buzz buzz wecta buzz lecta lecta buzz, ewecta ewecta buaa electabuzz wecta electa. (Listen ya's mugs, there's four types o' love in my book. Der's da type o' love ya get from family, Tha love o' a fine cuban Cigar, Da true love stuff, an' o' course, boyfriend/girlfriend love.)" Electabuzz said in his normal jersey accent.  
"Mon chan mon chan.(Whatever, let's just finish setting up the decorations.)" Hitmonchan grumbled, setting his drink down. He got up first, then decided to make sure of something.  
"Mon chan hit mon mon chan hit mon?(Remember, Poker day after tommorow , so don't eat all your sweets. Also later tonight.)" Hitmonchan grinned. They each finished their drinks and walked Past Russell and Warmonger, who were wrestling over the Disco ball.  
  
  
  
Lance looked at Russell, whose clothes were torn and he was severly bruised, but he had the Disco ball in his hand. Lance smiled and grabbed it away from him. Russell just stood there, hands still outstretched like he had the Disco ball.  
"Good work Russ! How'd you manage to get it away from Warmonger?" Russell didn't answer.  
"No matter, make sure to double check everything, no triple check it and make sure it's done within the hour bro! I'm off to dinner with Sabrina and the Bruisers!" Lance said merrily, leaving Russell standing in his office. Finally he opened his mouth and said something.  
"I.....want....my....mommy...pain....make....the hurting.....stop....MAKE THE BAD MAN STOP!" He wailed quietly, falling over like a statue sobbing quietly in pain. He didn't even notice Hitmonchan open the door.  
"Mon chan mon.(I'll come back.)" He said after watching Russell a minute, but looked back before closing the door.  
"Mon chan hit mon mon.(Oh grow up and live with it!)" He said, slamming the door closed.  
  
  
"CHAN!! (FULL HOUSE!)" Hitmonchan grinned, fanning his cards out. The other bruisers groaned and threw their cards down. Pinsir took the cards and quickly reshuffled them into the deck.  
"Pwin pwin, pwin sir pwin sir pwin pwin pwin sir pwin sir pwin pwin.(A-ight, 7 card stud, tens are wild, Jokers are Mr. Mimed, Minimum ante is 12 M&M's or three Snickers.)" Pinsir said, adjusting his Visor hat. Electabuz nodded and motioned for him to give the cards, smoking a fine Cuban Cigar.  
"Kangaskhan kanga khan kanga.(You know, those things will kill you.)" Kangaskhan pointed out as the baby pushed a snickers bar into the middle of the table. Electabuzz looked at his cards, then asked for two more.  
"Ewect buzz buzz ewecta ewecta.(Dere's no definayt link betw'n Ceegars and Death.)" Electabuzz said, leaning back in his chair. Scyther raised an eyebrow at Electabuzz.  
"Scyy....scyth scyther ther scy.(Riiight...That's what half the people with LUNG cancer said..)" Scyther said, checking his cards. He pushed three M&M's into the center, then looked at the Two newcomers, their faces masked by their cards.  
"I'll take..one." Sabrina said, handing Pinsir a card. The Bruisers murmered around, but looked at Lance, who was dressed in his Red vest and Orang shirt instead of his Overcoat. Lance sighed and handed over six cards.  
"Pwin??(Six??)" Pinsir asked Incredusoly. Lance growled and nodded.  
"Mon chan hit mon mon.(Man, you really suck at this game.)" Hitmonchan laughed. Lance deftly considered throwing a Snickers bar at Hitmonchan, but decided that would have been a waste of good candy. He grasped his cards and looked at them, almost sighing. He meekly pushed a bar of chocolate into the giant pile of candy in the center. They all placed their bets and were about ready to show their cards when Hitmonchan looked past thema nd told them to stop.  
"Mon chan hit mon mon chan.(Hold on, some Machamp gave me the finger times 4! He must pay!)" Hitmonchan growled, then ran out the door after The Machamp. Electabuzz chuckled and reached over, grabbing Hitmonchans cards.  
"HEY! That's cheating!" Sabrina said, placing her cards on the table.  
"Ewwecta? Buzz ewectaa ewecta.(So? Ah'm Kinda tired o' him winnin' all da time.)" Electabuzz placed the Cigar back in his mouth and blew a few swirls of smoke before looking at Hitmonchans cards.  
The reaction was instantaneous.  
Electabuzz spit out his cigar with such strength it flew past their table and bounded off the walls a couple of times before landing under the table. He did a double-take and looked at the cards,  
"Ewwect wecta buzz wecta.(Ah S%$&! I fold!)" Electabuzz cried, about to set Hitmonchan's cards back. Pinsir grabbed the cards away and looked at them, immediately moaning and showing them to everyone. Sabrina was suitably impressed, folding immediately. Lance just sunk his head lower onto the table while Kangaskhan folded and quickly stole some candy for it's child. Scyther hissed and banged it's head against the counter in anger and defeat, everyone ignoring the bone cracking sounds coming from outside the restaurant. Hitmonchan came back and looked at them a few minutes after the sounds stopped..  
"We fold!" They all said in unison. They got up and quickly exited, leaving a Confused Hitmonchan with all the Candy. Hitmonchan chuckled and sat back down, picking his cards up.  
"Mon chan mon.(Works every time.)" Hitmonchan mumbled, Peeling off a clear paper-like substance off the cards. He laid them on the table. They were clear plastic with the numbers and suit painted on with glue residue on the back.  
"Mon chan chan chan Hit.(And they say Electabuzz cheats at cards...)" Hitmonchan laughed, propping his feet up as he unwrapped a Milky Way and started eating.  
  
  
"LANCE! HURRY UP! THE PARTY'S ALREADY STARTING!" Russell screamed, jumping into the elevator that was packed with people and Pokemon going to the party. Lance was running down the hall, his costume already on.  
"HOLD THE ELEVATOR!" He cried, jumping headfirst in. He felt himself crushed underfoot as people jumped to avoid him and landed on him.  
"Aooow..."  
"That's what you get for.."  
"For getting my CAPE stuck in my ZIPPER???"  
"No for not giving everyone a raise at Christmas you Cheapskate." With that Russell 'accidently' grinded his foot into Lance's leg. Lance waited the agonized 60 seconds for the elevator to reach the Arena, and yelped in pain as everyone walked over him. He shakily got up and dusted himself off in pain, limping into the Arena, which was already in full swing. He saw people talking, dancing even though there was no music, and Pokemon trying to scare one another. He looked around for Sabrina, almost forgetting it was a Costume ball. He saw Ash and Misty dressed up as Raggedy Ann and Andy, making out behind the dessert table. He groaned and limped to the front of the table, then deftly reached out with one white gloved hand and reached across and down, pulling Ash up by the back of his costume. Lance looked at Ash and sighed, Ash had a lopsided grin and much red face paint on him, and not from the costume.  
"Rule 1, don't make out behind the DESSERT table, there's a frickin' Closet somewhere, take the time to LOOK Generation X wanna-be. Second, wipe Misty's Face paint off man, It looks bad on you." He explained, then dropped him bnd a glass of water behind the table, hearing two satisifying yelps. He smiled and walked away before Misty could get to him and make him look like a Night of the Living Zombie wanna-be using just her fists. He continued to search for Sabrina, who seemed to be eluding him. He saw someone dressed up in a Kabuto costume and walked over, then growled when he heard the high pitched, grating voice talking to a person dressed as some character off a show called Sailor Moon.  
"So after the LOOOZIR stripped me of my status and stuff, I mannaged to climb back up, I know have five badges!" He heard Gary say. That was it, this party he was going to teach Gary a lesson, the most important lesson he could learn, and the most painful if he had to learn it the hard way, NEVER CRASH A PARKS' GYM PARTY. He called for Hitmonchan and his Bruisers, quickly telling them of the plan, they Laughed and took their appropriate positions. Lance walked up to Gary and tapped his Full body suit Kabuto Costume. He waddled and turned around.  
"Yes?"  
"I'm a new trainer here, and I have to ask, do you have an invitation? I won't turn you in or anything, just wondering." Lance asked, disguising his voice by making it deeper. Gary shook the costume no.  
"Nah, I figure I'll just crash it ta payback the loser who got me kicked out of the league, not that he'll ever know." Gary laughed.   
"There's a couple Problems that go with that Gary. One, you're talking to the Loser who got you kicked out of the League." Lance removed his mask, making Gary Gasp in surprise.  
"Second, You don't have an invitation. And the Most important, NEVER, NEVER, NEVER CRASH A PARKS' GYM PARTY!"   
"A-anything else?" Gary asked meekly.  
"Yes. Never wear a full bodysuit Kabuto costume that includes the shell."  
"Why?" Lance Pushed Gary onto his back, causing him to fall onto his shell. He now looked like an upturned Turtle, the arms and legs on the costume too short to help him regains his balance. He as Lance yelled for the floor to be cleared. He drew back his foot and grinned.  
"Oh and Gary?"  
"AHH! HELP! I'VE FALLEN AND I CAN'T GET UP!"  
"Next time you crash one of my parties, I feed you to Warmonger." And with that, Lance gave Gary's Costume a good kick, sending him sliding along the floor towards Hitmonchan, who had his foot drawn back as well.  
"MON CHAN CHAN MON!(AND IT'S A LINE DRIVE TO HITMONLEE!)" Hitmonchan cried, booting Gary even harder towards Hitmonlee, who drew his foot back and sent him Sailing towards Pinsir, who drew back it's arm.  
"PWIN PWIN SIR PWIN! (PUNT TO SCYTHER!)" He cried, slapping Gary's costume towards Scyther, causing Gary to spin along. Scyther turned his neck in a circle and Slammed his head into the Costume, sending it towards Electabuzz.  
"SCY SCY SCYTHER! (COMIN' ATCHA ELECTABUZZ!)" Scyther screeched. Electabuzz put his hands together and slammed them into Gary at an Upward angle, causing him to fly off the Dance floor and towards Kangaskhan, who was in a footballs stance, ready to headbutt Gary.  
"EWECTA BUZZ EWECTA EWECTA BUZZ! (AND DA SERVE ISTAH KANGASKHAN!)" Kangaskhan slammed into Gary headfirst, causing him to fly through the air. Luckily the Costume was reinforced and it didn't hurt Gary too much...we hope. Gary finally landed in the outstretched arms of a Sluggification that carried him back outside. Everyone clapped and hooted in happiness, no-one really liked Gary much anyway. Lance and his Bruisers gave Victory signs, cheering as well. As the cheering subsided, Lance felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a lady with long black hair, white gloves that went up to her elbows, and a strange black facemask, with a white tear painted on it. Lance noted the long black dress that had slits on either side, revealing long legs with black shoes. He tilted his head and looked at the lady.  
"Yes?" He sensed something familiar, but he wasn't sure. Only when she moved her facemask up a little to reveal her chin and lips and then kissed him, did he know who it was. He stepped back after a few moments and smiled.  
"Sabrina!" She removed the facemask and nodded.  
"Who else?" She laughed, putting her arm around his shoulder. He walked her over to a table and sat down, a Salad and a few other dishes of food on the table.  
"My my, I must say this visit to Parks' Gym is rather....surpising."  
"How so?"  
"It's Halloween, and no-one's tried to scare me yet. Haunter and my Parents already tried a couple times, didn't work." She explained, looking at the food.  
"That's because I told everyone that if they tried to scare you, I'd Sic Warmonger on them."  
"Too bad, that's kind of what I liked about Halloween, people trying to scare you and then scaring them back. As long as the Joke doesn't get.....Personal." She shrugged. Lance nodded, getting an evil idea, but decided to wait.  
"Well, It's a little late for that." Lance shrugged, then looked up at the Stage, waiting for Jesse and James. ALmost as if on cue, Orange and Black smoke clouded the Stage.  
"Prepare to Lose it!"  
"As you listen to our Music."  
"To protect the World from devastation!"  
"To Excite all People's within our nation."  
"To Protect the good of Truth and love."  
"To extend our fanclub to the stars above."  
"Jesse!"  
"James!"  
"Poke Players just wait and see!"  
"Amazed soon you'll be." WIth that, the smoke cleared, revealing their band. Jesse was dressed up as John Denver, complete with Leather Jacket, while James was dressed in a Blues Brothers Costume, Saxophone at the Ready and hat tilted to hide the left of his Sunglasses. Meowth was also Dressed in a Blues Brother costume, albeit without pants.   
"MEOWTH! One...Two...a one two t'ree!" With that they started playing, "Everybody needs somebody' Only James was singing instead of Meowth. Sabrina supressed a laugh.  
"I still can't get over how much they've changed." She sighed, listening to the music. Lance shrugged.  
"Well, at least they're not trying to steal Pokemon."   
"True, very true."   
"Have you seen The Bruisers...oh no..." Lance laughed, not seeing his Bruisers anywhere.  
"I have to ask this, Why do you call them The Bruisers?"  
"They're Level 100, and they have yet to be defeated. The Big Bruisers of Parks' Gym. I thought it seemed fitting." Lance shrugged, taking a plate of food and looking at it before digging in.  
"Level 100? I thought most Pokemon die of old age before reaching Level 100." Sabrina took some salad and started eating as well, spearing some lettuce with a fork.  
"I didn't plan on them getting to Level 100, it just....happened." Lance shrugged again.He looked towards the second stage, sighing when he figured out what was going to happen. He saw Russell and excused himself a minute. He walked over to him.  
"Hey Lance! How's things with Sabrina?"  
"Fine fine, listen, I want you to get a Ditto.." He procceded to whisper his plan to Russell, who smirked.  
"Sweet. I'll get on it right away." With that, Russell headed towards the Pokemon reserves while Lance walked back to Sabrina.  
"What was that about?"  
"Just giving Russ some orders for tommorow." Lance lied. She shrugged and Looked to the stage as The Pokeplayers started their third song, which was "On the road to Viridian City."  
  
  
  
Jesse Looked around. She remembered the last party she had played at in Parks' Gym, Lance's Big Bruiser Band had crashed the show. It was a good experience, but still she didn't like to be outdone. Sure enough, as they started their fourth Song, the Lights went out and shone on the Second stage, revealing Hitmonchan dressed as Sherlock Holmes, Holding a Guitar.  
"DON'T YOU KNOW BY NOW NOT TO INTERRUPT US??" She yelled.  
"Chan.(No.)" With that, He started to play something that sounded like 'Cleveland Rocks' as he started to walk around the stage, the spotlight following him.  
"What IS he playing Jesse?" James asked.  
"I don't know."  
"But it's gotta good beat!" Meowth said, starting to move to the sound of Hitmonchans guitar.  
"Whose side are you on Mewoth???"  
"Anyone dat hasa good beat!" Mewoth retorted, adjusting his hat. Suddenly Hitmonchan hit a hight note and more SPotlights shone on the Rest of the Bruisers, who played along.  
"They're outdoing us again Jesse." James whined.  
"Well then Shut your mouth and start Playing James!" Jesse Shouted, trying to outdo Hitmonchan on the Guitar and tried to outdo him at the Song.  
  
  
  
"I take it you knew about this." Sabrina said, smiling.   
"I had an inkling and a suspicion they would." Lance shrugged, taking a bite out of some chocolate cake. Sabrina played around with the rest of her salad, not really hungry, something else completely different on her mind. Lance noticed this instantly.  
"Something wrong Sabrina?"  
"More Like Something Right." She sghed, looking at the facemask she had worn.  
"You know, Last year, before I met you, I would never have worn a costume or even GO to a Costume ball on Halloween. I would stay home with my Parents and have candy and watch the Monster Movies. Now, I'm sitting here, in a Gym, Wearing a costume and having a good time, without the candy I might add. I know this sounds pretty sappy, but you've really brought out something in me Lance, something I really like. Thanks." She said, a bit hesitant. Lance had stopped chewing on the cake when she had said Before I met you. He swallowed and took what she just said in.  
"Ah........Your welcome? Great Googily Moogily, I really don't know what to say. No-ones quite said anything like that to me." Lance replied sheepishly.   
"Just Dance with me when they play Monster Mash."  
"Anytime anywhere." Lance promised, then went back to his cake. She smiled and rubbed her face, thinking what a goofball Lance was, and she wouldn't change that at all.  
  
  
"What's the Next Number?" Jesse growled, giving Hitmonchan a stare that could kill. Hitmonchan just replied by giving her a razzberry.  
"Ahh....Monster Mash?"  
"OOO! THAT"S MY FAVORITE! LET ME SING MEOWTH!" James cried as the Song started.  
"I was sitting in the Lab one day......" James began, watching Lance and Sabrina dance out of the corner of his eye while he continued to sing. Hitmonchan and his Bruisers were playing along, while Hitmonchan himself was starting to dance with his guitar.  
"HIT HITMONCHAN!(DO THE MONSTER MASH!)" He cried, spinning his guitar. James also noticed various people clapping along to the song as he sung. This was the life, fame, fortune, and FANS! He loved the fortune part most of all, now they didn't have to steal Pokemon for a living! They had a Lifestyle JUST as evil sometimes! He also enjoyed doing all this flashy entrance stuff, and at least now they were getting PAID for it. As the number ended, James betn down and started talking to Meowth.  
"OOO! Let Meowth Sing da Song!"  
"No way! You sing all the songs! It's my turn!"  
"But ya jus' SANG a song!"  
"And I'm going to sing again!" James said, grinning as he handed over his Saxophone to Meowth, who got ready to play it. James took the Mike and signalled for them to start playing. He looked to the audience as he started tow slowly walk across the stage.  
"Nooow folks here's a story 'bout Miinniee the Moochah..." He sang.  
"She was a low down hoooochie coocha!" He smiled as the audience started to clap along to the song.  
"She was the Roughest..Toughest fr-AIL, but Minnie had a heart...As big as a whale." With that, he set the mike on it's post thing and started clapping.  
"HEIDI HEIDI HEIDI HI! HOIDI HOIDI HOIDI HO! HEDE HEDE HEDE HE! A HEIDI HEIDI HEIDI HO!" He sang, clapping to the rythm. He had alway's been a big fan of Cab Calloway. He grinned broader as the Audience Sang along.  
"She messed around with a bloke named Sm-OKEY, she loved him..thoough heee was Cokey..He took'er down...ta chinatown..and he showed her how to kick...the GONG around!" He snag louder, enjoying the cheering sounds as he grabbed the Mike off it's post and started walking again.  
"A HEIDI HEIDI HEIDI HI! WHOOOOOOP! A HEIDI HEIDI HEIDI HEE! A HEIDI HEIDI HEIDI HO!"  
"She had a dream....about the King of Sweden....He gave her things...That sheee was needin'..He gave her a house built of goolden steel...A diamond car with thee pl-at-num wheels!" The beat got faster as he started to sing faster as well.  
"A HEIDIHEIDIHEIDIHI! HOIDIHOIDIHOIDIHOIDIHO! SCOODLYVUSCOODLYVUSKOODLYVUDLYVUDLY VU! HETIHIZITIVITI LOY!" He took a breath as the pace slowed, absolutely loving his job.  
"He gave her his penthouse and his racing horses.....each meal she ate was a Dooozen courses...Had a million dollars worth of Nickels and Dimes.. She sat around and counted them all a million times!" With that he started into another bout of Hede's and whatevers. Finally he finished s the music built to a crescendo as was finished with a clash of Drums. He held his arms up as the clapping and Cheering started. Could life get any better?  
  
  
"Minnie...The Moocher? What was THAT?" Sabrina laughed as she and Lance made there way to the elevator.  
"I have the CD, it's actually very good music." Lance shrugged as he pressed the button for the Guest quarters.  
"I had a lovely evening Lance, thank you once again." Sabrina grinned, kissing him on the cheek.   
"That's what I'm here for. Also as a good a boyfriend." He joked, hugging her as the elevator opened. He walked her to her room and gave her a goodnight kiss, then waited as she closed the door. He waited outside for a few moments, debating on whether this was a good idea or not, but ultimately, his ignorant side that said this was a good idea won out, so he waited.  
  
  
Sabrina smiled and took off the white gloves and tossed them on the bed along with the facemask. She laughed once and moved her neck, stretching it a bit. It had truly been a wonderful evening, and she was glad to have such a wonderful Gym Leader as a boyfriend. She walked to her closet for a change to her night shirt, opening the closet and flipping the light inside it on. She backed away instantly when she saw a small doll with green hair, a white hat, and a small dress on, staring up at her with red eye's. It looked exactly like the one that had been a embodiement of herself, before she met Ash. She backed away, a hand over he mouth the keep from screaming. She hated that doll, more like she feared and hated what it had represented so many years ago. She still had nightmares about that thing, although she never told anyone. All those memories flooded back into her head instantly.  
"You...You're not real..."  
"I want to play with you!" It cried, walking towards Sabrina. Her eye's widened in shock.  
"You...you dissapeared years ago! You can't be real!"  
"I want to play with you." It repeated, walking towards her. She backed away more till she hit the bathroom door. She rushed into it and slammed the door shut, placing her back against it and sliding down to a sitting position, shivering. She looked down and saw something pink oozing under the door, she jumped up and backed away, stopping near the edge of the tub. She was mesmerized as the Pink oozed under the door and reformed into the doll, still looking at her and crying about wanting to play with her.  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She cried, holding her arms out protectively as it got closer. It walked up and hugged her leg. She screamed loudly and kicked the thing off of her leg and into the door.  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed, then stopped when the doll turned into...a Ditto.  
"WHAT?? A...Ditto..." she watched as it started to shift into something else, a small business card. She tentaviely walked over and picked it up, reading it.  
'Happy Halloween Sabrina! Signed, Lance.' She read it, then growled, crumbling the paper and opening the Toilet lid. She threw the paper in and flushed before the Ditto could Transform back, watching it screech as it was flushed.  
"LANCE!" She screamed maliciously, her eyes starting to glow red. She threw open the bathroom door and stalked into the hallway, seeing Lance hold back a giggle. She was suprised and angered that he was in the hallway.  
"Did you plan this?"  
"Yep! You said that you liked it when people tried to SKKLUURRK!" Instantly he was telekinetically thrown against the wall and pinned there, Sabrina's teeth bared and her eye's glowing brightly.   
"HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed, taking a step closer to Lance.  
"What? I thought you liked.."  
"I Like trying to be scared as long as it doesn't get PERSONAL!"  
"And I take it that this joke was personal?" He said meekly.  
"THAT WENT FROM PERSONAL TO FLAT OUT OF LINE! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT! YOU KNOW I HATED THAT..THAT PART OF MY LIFE!!" She hollered.  
"But..."  
"SHUT UP! You just BLEW it. I was having a great evening until YOU DID THIS BONEHEADED PRANK! You just RUINED it! Ruined EVERYTHING!"  
"I thought you were maturer than THIS! I THOUGHT you at LEAST could be Sensible at times! I see I was WRONG! YOU DIDN'T STOP AT ANY TIME TO THINK THIS WAS MAYBE A LITTLE OUT OF LINE????" She screeched. Lance meekly shrugged.  
"I didn't THINK SO!" Lance was then violently thrown aside as Sabrina went back in her room. Lance groaned, that had hurt. As he got up, he saw her come back out with her bag and her stuff packed.  
"Sabrina.. Wait!" He cried as she walked towards the Elevator. He ran after her.  
"I'm sorry! Wait a minute! Let me Explain!" He pleaded as she waited for the elevator.  
"Where are you going??"  
"To catch the next flight to Saffron!" She answered, not looking at him.  
"Will you at least let me Explain??" She turned and looked at him, an evil glare in her eyes.  
"NO! Don't Talk to me! EVER!" She hissed, sending a telekinetic blast that knocked Lance backwards into the hall. She quickly stepped inside the Elevator as it opened, heading for the entrance. Lance was a bit aghast, laying on his now sore back in the middle of the hall. He closed his eye's a minute, then opened them to see Hitmonchan staring back at him, his arms crossed and foot tapping expectantly.  
"I screwed up didn't I?"  
"Mon. CHAN.(Yep. MAJORLY.)"  



End file.
